The present invention is related to hand saw, particularly to the type having collapsible handle and frame portion with a hammer and notch to pull out a nail.
While it is conventionally used a hand saw, which is considered pertinent to the present invention, has a integrally formed bow-shaped framework to threadedly engage with a blade. It has been also proposed a hammer having a claw portion to pull out nails. However, it is advantageous to combine there two functions together when the weight is of main concerns.
It is also observed that the conventional type of hand saw can not carry spare blade by itself. This is vital since the duration of blade is unpredictable. And conventionally, when a blade is broken in half or pieces, it becomes useless. However, it is or great interest to utilizes the broken piece, so as to decrease expenses in some extent.